Pavement
by Nicole Lo
Summary: It was happening again. Gabriela could feel it. Troy was starting to lie and lies meant secrets and secrets meant hurt.' Troyela 14 years later... Rating T to M.
1. How Did I End Up Like This

****

Pavement

by: Nicole Lopez

* * *

A/N: I'm testing to see if anyone's interested in this story. If you are, I'll post more. If not, I'll keep writing it anyway ... btw _not reviewing _is like saying you **don't want more. **

Summary: Fastfoward fourteen years into the future. Gabriela Montez threw away her entire future, college, a career and everything to be with Troy and take care of _his _children. Now on just her second child with Troy, the 31 year-old housewife looks back on her life and must decide between staying with Troy or moving onto a life where she can find the happiness she's always wanted. Also featuring Gabriela's cousin Alex Russo.

* * *

Troyela Fourteen years later…

Gabriela looked down at her stomach. It was getting big, really big and it wouldn't be long until the media picked up on it and started driving her crazy about it, just like they did with the rumors of Troy's infidelity.

More than one baby had come out of his supposed "dog-like" nature, but Gabriela ignored it because the two of them had made a promise to be together and to marry each other and to love one another. Gabriela was still in the stages of getting the actual wedding together, but when she did she knew it would be beautiful.

"Are you ready or not?" Her cousin yelled from their downstairs mansion. Gabriela hobbled out of the chair that she had been sitting in. She had forgotten how difficult it was to even walk now that she was pregnant.

"Give me a second." She yelled back, taking her time to walk down the steps.

"Where are the little brats?" Alexandria Russo asked, smacking on her gum obnoxiously. They were actually the same age, but Alex had this youthfulness that Gabriela had lost. Being a mother to three would do that to you.

"Jason should be around, Lena is in her room, and Troy Jr. is sleeping … who am I kidding, Russo? I don't know."

"You sit here. I'll find them." She urged Gabriela, the chains on her clothing jingling loudly as she rushed up the stairs. "Alright you little boogers … time to go!" She yelled, rounding up the crew as Gabriela took a look around the house.

Even from the limited view that she had from sitting she could see that her mansion was a mess. Jason had dumped his school books in the living room and Troy Jr. left his toys in the middle of the floor, again.

Gabriela forced herself back to her feet and started to clean up the house. Troy would be coming home tonight and would be able to spend a whole day with the family and she definitely wanted some alone time without the kids around.

Being an NBA star was hard enough on their relationship so hard that Gabriella didn't see him more than three times a month, but she loved him enough to endure the distance. She loved him enough to care for Jason, Lena, and Tatiana as her own and not question how they came to be…

She grunted, struggling to pick up Jason's bookbag which was way heavier than any 6th grader's bag should be. Gabriela placed it in the front closet for now. For now, that would work.

"Gabi … what are you up to now?" Alex wondered with a trail of kids following her. Jason was right behind her, Troy Jr. was in her arms even though he was five years old already and Lena had her arms around Alex's hip.

Everyone was quiet and content, which was the power that Alex naturally seemed to have over them. It was almost like magic and if Gabriela wasn't so used to it by now, she would be a little jealous.

"Thanks Russo. We're all going to grandma's house for the day." Gabriella explained to the kids. Jason made a face at her, Lena ignored her and Troy clung to Alex even more tightly.

As Alex drove the car, Gabriela felt a sense of relief. This would never happen normally because she always had to chauffeur the kids around. Now, she would drop them off at their grandmother's and everything would be alright.

* * *

**

"Ms. Bolton … the kids are here." Gabriela stated over the phone. They were already parked outside of the house, but she called first anyway.

"The kids … what do you mean? I'm on my way out."

"No. There must be some kind of misunderstanding." Gabriela began. "You see today Russo and I have to make some plans for the wedding … you know cake tasting, finalizing the registry, deciding on a dress…"

"Oh, Alexandria is there?" Ms. Bolton's voice became softer. "Tell her I say hi."

"You're on speaker." Gabriela responded.

"Hi grandma!" Alex yelled back in her normal enthusiastic way.

"Hello sweetheart. You didn't tell me you'd be in town…" The two started off on their own conversation, as they normally did with Gabriela was around. Ms. Bolton had still not taken to the idea of her Troy marrying Gabriela.

It wasn't that anything was wrong with Gabriela per say, but between her Colombian background and her brief work as a Victoria's Secret model, she was far from what Ms. Bolton pictured as the perfect daughter-in-law. She was very dependent on Troy and Ms. Bolton didn't like that … at all.

"Can you please watch them for the day? They're really looking forward to seeing you." Gabriela interrupted, irritated. She looked at the time and motioned, to Alex that it was getting late.

"I really have--"

"Grandma, they're looking forward to seeing you." Alex interjected charmingly as she muttered a few indistinguishable words under her breath and Ms. Bolton agreed to take the children.

"Thank God." Gabriela mumbled once the children were safely in the house. "I thought she was going to make me look like an idiot. She can be such a bitch. Can you imagine if I had to take the whole family cake-testing?" She said to Russo, failing to notice that Jason had returned to the car to get something that he had forgotten.

She realized that they weren't alone when she heard the trunk of the door slam and looked to Alex for advice.

"Don't worry about it Gabi, I'm here now."

"And Thank God for that Russo."

**

* * *

**~~ Have an opinion? Voice it. Review.~~**


	2. I See Right Through You Cause the World

**Chapter Two, Part One and Part Two: I See Right Through You Cause the World Gets in Your Way**

* * *

(A/N: I'm still working on this one even though I'm NOT fully recovered, but you'll still get a full chapter like you deserve. Thanks so much for the reviews so far. --NL)

* * *

"Did you see the way that she looked at me?" Gabriela complained once Alex had pulled the car out of the driveway. "Troy's mom still hates me."

"She just can't get over the fact that you almost exposed your entire body to the general public."

"I was doing my _job_." She protested. "You know that Russo."

"I'm not judging, but I'm saying that it's pretty close to prostitution … being a Victoria's Secret model and all." She argued back.

"It doesn't matter now because that's all over." Gabriela lied. She had been telling everyone that she was done with that part of her life, and she had been … for a while. But sitting around the house all day catering to four children had left her wanting more.

Troy was out pursuing his basketball dreams and medical school, _her dream _was unrealistic at _her age _and under the circumstances. This modeling thing was all she had and she wasn't going to let it go away that easily.

"Something's on your mind Gabi. I know it."

She sighed. "I can't talk to you about it."

"It's about modeling?"

"Russo, Can you just take me to this address and we'll do the wedding stuff tomorrow?"

"Shouldn't you be making wedding plans with your fiancé?"

"He's flying in after the game, so he's not here yet … but I need you there for backup, in case he gets one of his weird ideas like Grease-themed wedding or something like that."

"Grease?" Alex asked.

"Yeah … he's already mentioned the idea to me and _not _as a joke." Gabriela smiled. Just thinking about Troy truly made her happy. It had been about two weeks since they'd last seen each other and she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Okay … is there anything else you want to tell me?" Alex wondered, referring back to the modeling question.

"No, but I'm sure you'll find out anyway. Just take me to this address, please … and don't say anything to anyone about it."

* * *

Gabriela walked out of the car, ignoring the fact that she could feel every bone in her body. And it hurt, but she wouldn't show her pregnancy pains. Here, in this world, she wasn't a mother. She was something all her own, something desired and beautiful.

"You can pick me up later Russo." She tried to shoo her cousin away, but Alex wasn't so quickly and easily manipulated.

"Gabriela, do you realize how sketch this place looks? You can seriously tell me what's going on…"

"No. I can't." She answered back, knowing that once those pictures came out, everyone would know everything. "I'll take a cab back home. Don't worry about me." Gabriela hopped out of her car.

She rushed into the building, which did look dilapidated, run-down, and abandoned. These were the best places to do things like this, were no one would even suspect anything was going down.

"Good, you're here!" The photographer noted enthusiastically. "Hair and makeup will take you first and then you'll be all mine." He joked as Gabriela felt a sense of creepiness sneak up. She tried to calm herself.

It was just a cover for a magazine, a very _important _magazine that would re-launch her career. At least, that's what she hoped. Once she shot this cover, and it made it to the stands, L.A. models would be begging her to come back.

Then, she wouldn't have to waste her time pounding pavement for agencies telling her that she too short, too big, or too wide for the new career path she wanted.

So this time, Gabriela would not complain. Whatever she had to do, whatever role she had to play to get this cover, she would do it. That way, no one could call her a diva and … she'd have to find a way to justify it later.

* * *

"Good game Mr. Bolton!" A woman yelled to him as he waved and nodded. Just another day in the life of Troy Bolton, NBA superstar. Normally after the big game, he'd fake the crowd out and make them think that he was one of the first to leave, but in truth, he waited around the stadium for over an hour until everyone left.

That was usually when he called Gabi to see what she was up to, but since he was taking a late flight to see her tonight, that wasn't necessary. In fact, he planned to leave the locker rooms and head straight for the airport. His driver should've been pulling up at any moment.

When Troy turned around to see what crazed fan had figured out his secret, he was met not with a fan, but a very familiar face.

"Dione. What are you doing here girl?" He rushed to hug her without hesitation.

"I was in town and I knew you'd be here … it's so good to see you babe." She looked at him without a hint of bitterness in her face.

"I'm surprised you haven't sent the Greek mob to come beat my ass. Last time I saw you--"

"I was ready to kill you." She responded giving her curly black hair a toss. Her skin seemed to glow, illuminating the place with brown warmth. "But I'm over that now … how are you babe?"

"Good." Troy nodded, thinking about Gabriela instantly. "So, I know you…"

"And?"

"And, something's up. It's been five years."

"Since she had that baby with you." Dione responded as the vibe changed immediately. That sense of complete comfort and insouciant warmth that he had always felt with Dione had been transient, and Troy should've known that it would be.

After all of their history…

"I want to talk to you about Lena."

"What about her?"

"How is she doing?" Dione sat down as Troy began to explain everything. "I want her to come visit me." She blurted out exigently.

"I can_not_ do that. Gabriela would get suspicious. Lena would be confused. The other kids would be jealous and want to go with her." He tried to explain with a sigh.

"I haven't seen her in _months _Troy. I need to make sure she's okay. And if you have to send them all to visit … do it."

"Lena is fine. I promise. I bet my life on it. Look …" Troy exhaled heavily, "…is this all?"

Dione shoved her hands back into her pockets firmly and nodded. "Yep." Troy could tell that once he left, within moments, she'd be crying. Dione never liked to show her weakness around anyone. It was what she called 'Black Woman Syndrome,' something she'd inherited from her African-American mother.

"You don't … have to leave." He whispered, stopping her as Dione started to walk away.

"I don't belong here, and you know it." Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment. "We are the only two people left in this stadium and with our history, that's bad news."

"I know." Troy still couldn't _not _comfort her so he did the safest thing, he hugged her again. "Remember when I busted up my knee in college. And you were the nurse attending me?" He recollected. "You were so sexy."

Dione laughed with such deepness that the uneasiness from earlier had almost been erased. "I wish we could go back to that. I wish I could tell you that I loved you more than anyone else ever possibly could. I wish that … I hadn't moved on."

"What?" Troy looked at her accusingly, letting go of her in slow motion. He had thought Dione was here for one thing; well two things, to talk to him and to … sleep with him. "What are you saying Dione?"

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not the bad guy." She promised. "I simply can't keep being your mistress and meeting up with you in secret. Having your _babies_." Dione whispered, tears now on the brink of spilling over. "What the hell do I look competing for your attention?"

"So, these last five years Troy, I've changed. I'm thirty-six years old and way too old to be chasing after you like some … groupie. So I found someone else and he's so good to me. He makes promises that he can keep. I don't have to share him with another woman and I know that he loves me fully."

"You don't mean that." Troy responded, racking his brain for a solution. He had to think fast and find a way to talk her out of this. All he had to do was look at her and--

Dione pulled something out of her pocket and lifted it up. It glistened in the lights. "It's an engagement ring. He wants to marry me and I asked him to give me some time to … settle my past. To end it. "

"Is he black?" Troy criticized.

"Race doesn't matter to me. You know it doesn't Troy. I'm birac--"

"So he is." Troy sat down, distressed. He knew this would happen. He knew Dione would do this to him. She would leave him for a black man, after everything that'd _done _to her. "That's sick."

"I didn't come here to be crucified. I don't need your blessing. I just want to make sure that this is over. Is it over?" Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly as she asked.

"No. It isn't over." He promised, cupping Dione's face and kissing her softly. "I've always loved you and I won't let you go without a fight." She nodded slowly as the two of them walked out of the stadium together hand-in-hand. Thoughts of Gabriela were pushed to the back of his mind. He was just going to have to reschedule that flight for tomorrow morning. Tonight it would be Dione damage control.

* * *

Gabriela was trying to think of which piece of lingerie she would be wearing when Troy arrived. Maybe red or pink but … they both seemed so conventional. Blue made her look so amazing, but Troy was always a costume type of guy.

So … she could be a gypsy, vampire, or … Cleopatra. That was the one. As she started to do her makeup for the night, she got a text from Troy.

'Hey love. I hate to do this to you but I can't make it tonight. I might be here this weekend but … don't hold your breath. I love you always and forever. –Troy'

"Damn it!" Gabriela chucked her phone into the mirror in front of her, pieces of glass flying out everywhere. As if that wasn't enough, she proceeded to knock out the remaining pieces of glass with her bare hands.

Then, she quietly started sobbing to herself. It was happening again. Gabriela could feel it. Troy was starting to lie and lies meant secrets and secrets meant hurt. The crescendo of her sobs woke a couple of the children as Troy Jr. was the first to run into the room.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" He asked concerned as Gabriela turned away to hide her tears.

"Nothing baby. I just …."

"Then why are you bleeding?" Jason inquired smugly as Gabriela looked down to see that she was going to need stitches.

"Okay everyone put on your shoes and a jacket. We're going to the hospital." Gabriela commanded, starting to feel the pain of freshly cut flesh.

* * *

(A/N: Chapter Three will be up in two seconds... -NL)

* * *


	3. Big Ego

**Chapter Three**: **Big Ego**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're so beautiful, the most beautiful woman in the world." Troy swore, lifting the bottom of Dione's shirt to kiss her stomach.

"Okay, I'm not in my twenties anymore. Some places are off limits and that's one of them."

"Why? You're like fine wine. You--"

"get better with age." They said together as Dione laughed. "You never had any game did you?"

"I did something right to make you come back." He shrugged smugly.

"You've got a big ego. Might want to watch that." Dione forced herself to stay composed. Only her deep love for Troy could exculpate her from being with him now. "You know we solved absolutely nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"Gabriela. Remember her?"

"Only when I'm not with you."

"Be serious babe." She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm going to give you a few weeks to get your shit together and figure out what your priorities are."

"You want me to leave Gabriela … I'm hardly ever there."

"That's not the point. You are engaged, on magazine covers together, you go to award shows together…"

"I never thought you were into that sort of thing." Troy responded. "If that's what you want, I'll take you to the next one--"

"Quit playin."

"I'm not. The Emmy's are in a week and some change." He explained. "I can have Louise over here too with dress choices. You can have the best hair and makeup team, jewelry. You can have whatever you like."

"Nice T.I. reference." Dione smiled. "I don't know … what about the red carpet when they want to interview you and they ask…"

"I'll tell them you are one of the loves of my life, _the _love that I'm fighting to hold onto." She really started to laugh then.

"You do that and you'll ruin my engagement babe."

"I'll say whatever you want." Troy took her hand and kissed it lightly before holding her tightly and whispering mostly ardently, "I'll never stop loving you."

* * *

Gabriela lay on the hospital bed embarrassed, completely abashed about the entire scenario. She was in the hospital for cuts on her arms, hands, and her face. Stupid, stupid her.

Her reckless thoughtlessness could cost her her modeling career. Gabriela lay in bed praying for a speedy recovery and no more cameras. She already had to be moved to a room with no window so the Paparazzi would just stop it.

"Gabi?"

"Go away please." She grumbled, thinking about that photo shoot yesterday. Now, it really was her last hope … until she got better.

"They told me that you asked for me but if you don't want …"

"Russo?"

"And the crew!" Justin yelled with Max trailing behind. All of her cousins had come.

"Did you really slit your wrists?" Max asked in awe.

"What?"

"No, Max. That's what the tabloids are saying but it doesn't make it true." Justin clarified.

"They said I tried to commit suicide… shit." Gabriela sighed under her breath. "It's not true. I swear--"

"We know that cuz." Russo chimed in. "And I can get rid of the idiots if you want." She offered, referring to Max and Justin.

"No…" Gabriela didn't want to be alone. "Who's with the kids?"

"Max will take of that." Russo answered as both of them left.

"Wait." Gabriela started to protest. "Where is she going?"

"Oh. She saw some nurse guy on your floor; you know the one with paper shoes."

"They all have paper shoes." Gabriela responded, feeling a lot less morose and hopeless than before. Her cousins always found a way to lighten a heavy situation. "So I slit my wrists?"

"Supposedly … So what really happened?"

"Troy happened … it would take too much to give you the background details. Basically Justin, I predict a lot more headlines about the Bolton-Montez crew within the next few months.

"Gabi, do you think he's …."

"Let's just say if Troy had been here last night like he was supposed to … then none of this would've happened."

* * *

"So are where are we going?" Dione wondered. "You know I'll go and pick it up this time." She offered, referring to the fact that they were rarely seen in public together.

"Actually, we're going out." He grabbed her hand, leading her out of his Seattle apartment. "Where do you want to go?"

"You're not serious are you?" Dione stopped walking until they were face to face. "You're just trying to get out of the doghouse."

"I thought I was already in the clear. I mean after last night…" He joked as Dione resumed walking.

"That was a moment … or _two _of weakness. It won't happen again. I swear." She kidded back as they made it to Troy's 2010 black Lamborghini. "If you keep buying expensive toys like this, you'll go broke." She commented, referring to the car which was a few hundred thousand dollars.

"Let me worry about my finances."

The two made it to the restaurant, chatting it up the whole time, and occasionally bickering over Troy's music choices. He was a huge Kanye West fan while Dione was more on the Sade kick.

"You are like the most non-stereotypical black woman _ever_." He commented, pulling his car into the parking garage. Troy didn't trust valet parking, not with this car at least.

"And you are the most wanna be gansta white boy ever." She joked back. "I'll admit Kanye is … alright, but if you start blasting that Drake C.D. again…" She threatened, but was interrupted by a sly kiss from Troy. "Babe … we're in public." Dione responded.

"Yeah … sorry." He hid his shame with a pair of black sunglasses.

"I love you." She whispered in a sing-songy voice. "Just remember … I have a lot riding on this. I can't have a headline of us making out getting to the press because _he _might find out."

"He? What's his name by the way?"

"It's irrelevant. Come on." Dione let go of his hand and tried to look completely platonic, not giving him any loving looks or anything. This continued as they took their seats, placed their orders, and started to eat their meals.

"Okay, this is not what I had in mind."

"What?"

"No one is around Dione. You can act normal because this friend thing is completely ridiculous."

"Fine, but the moment I see or hear anything, it's all over." She responded as Troy reached across the table and grabbed her hand, stroking it softly. "This is … really nice."

"Yeah." Troy answered, unable to stop himself from doing what was going to happen next. He just wanted her to know just how much he cared about her. "Get over here."

"I'm eating babe."

"Hurry up then." Troy let go of her hand and ate his food quickly, eager to kiss the other woman. And kiss her he did. As they left the restaurant, walked to the parking garage, and around the downtown Seattle shopping area, anyone with working eyeballs would believe that they were together.

This was only reinforced by the diamond bracelet Troy got for her, their outwards affections, and by the Paparazzi that did indeed capture it all on camera. In a futile attempt to save herself, Dione hid the bracelet that was now on her hand.

Troy resigned himself to the growing crowd who asked him, "What about Gabriela and her suicide attempt?"

"Suicide _what_?" Troy opened up his phone and tried to call her. When no one answered he knew what the answer was. "I have to go back to L.A."

* * *

(A/N: Troy's true colors come out! How do you like this? Review and if you're a Twilight fan, I've updated my two stories there as well. Luv. --NL)


	4. And The White Man Gets Paid

**Chapter Four: And The White Man Gets Paid Off of All of That**

(A/N: I apologize for the change in viewpoints on the earlier chapters and will try to make time to correct it. This is my most visited story this month, but I hardly have enough reviews to show for it, so if you're thinking about not writing me a comment, think again! Tell me what you would **love to see happen **and what you would **hate to see happen.** I love to hear what you have to say and I love the different possibilities that I have for this story –NL)

This chapter is rated up (M???) for language, situations, etc.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Troy repeated again, so quickly that Dione almost didn't catch it at all. He brushed past the crowd of cameras, which continued to follow him, seeming more and more ubiquitous and never-ending than before.

"You're _what_?" Dione wondered, running after him bewildered and stunned by both the cameras and Troy's reaction. Their previous moment together had been so beautiful and had almost atoned for years of the stigma of being not only the other woman but the other _cougar _woman. "You're just walking out?" She blinked back tears.

"She's the mother of my kids. I have to make sure--" Troy didn't seem to notice his mistake until Dione yanked off the jewelry, readily handing it back to him.

"Keep it." Dione demanded.

"Dione, no. Don't." Troy started to reach out to her and hug her, convince her of his love for her, but eyes were watching and voices carried.

"This is crazy Troy." She responded, hurt spelled out all over her face. "I finally got my answer and I'm glad … just start taking care of Gabriela. She doesn't deserve this."

"And neither do you." Troy muttered under his breath, but he knew hat he had to do—make sure his kids were okay and be a part of the Troyela machine that the public loved.

**The Next Day**

"Okay, so paper shoe guy … how'd it go?" Gabriela asked her cousin who was fully decked out in a fifties era dress. Very 'I Love Lucy.'

"He was … fun. His kissing was the deal breaker." Alex admitted, trying to sit down without wrinkling her dress.

"What, he didn't know how?"

"I know he's a little younger than me, but come on. Every guy learns how to kiss by high school at the latest. And this guy was 27. Seriously." Alex argued.

"Troy wasn't like that." Gabriela smiled thinking about high school. "When he kissed me for the first time, I knew something had happened. Or--"

"He'd been practicing with someone else during his pre-Gabi days." Alex suggested honestly. "Don't be mad Gabi, but his wondering eye didn't just materialize. Troy's always had some girl on his back _burners_ and you know it." She added, trying to hint something very important to her cousin … maybe that at one point Alex had been dating Troy, but now was not the time for that. Now was a time for healing and reflection, something that Justin was much better at than she. The last thing she wanted to do was make Gabi feel stupid for giving up medical school for a loser like Troy.

Gabriela could faintly hear her life through the lyrics of a song. 'A life I could've had that's now buried by the sands of time…' So very true. And as she pondered on this, Alex was already planning a way to check up on Troy when her thoughts were temporarily postponed.

"Knock, knock…. Oh Gabriela you look awful." Sharpay Evans walked in, looking as happy, chipper, and blonde as possible. Somehow she had been able to stay apart of the Bolton-Montez crew even through all of these years.

"I'm sorry I forgot my make-up … tell me by the way, what you're doing here? Where's David?" Gabriela wondered, referring to her agent.

"Your little suicide attempt was too much for him to handle, plus he's totally busy representing clients abroad, you know how it goes, the biggest stars get best publicists, agents, style team--"

"We got it. Gabriela's no Rihanna." Alex spoke up. Gabriela gave her an appreciate look, sitting up before talking again.

"I guess you're here to scold me about this." She lifted up her wrists which were covered in thick white bandages.

"Actually, I think this is the boost we need." Sharpay sat on the edge of the hospital bed. "Your magazine cover is hitting the shelves this week and they'll be offers about your suicide attempt, you know like Ellen, Tyra, and maybe even Oprah will get in on this. Then they'll be radio interviews, MTV appearances so that you can relate to the younger crowd, and maybe even a guest spot on a hot teen sitcom." She gushed, finally able to channel her ambition into something positive for someone else and not just herself.

"For the record, I didn't try to k--"

"I'm _not _judging. Fabulous work on all of this." Sharpary continued as though this was all some huge publicity stunt.

"I'm sorry, who _are _you and how did you get in here?' Alex chimed in, growing defensive. Sure, she knew who Sharpay was, everyone knew that she was behind the mega machine that cranked out a host of stars, managed their images, and made sure they stayed on top. She just wanted to get under Sharpay's skin a little.

"So, I was thinking…" Sharpay continued, not even noting Alex's comment as significant. "What's the next scandal? The lesbian-gay thing is a huge untapped group for you." She pointed to Alex. "You'd have a fan base for life if you two ever wanted to go public."

"Okay, that's enough." Alex shook her head firmly. "Nurse … can you bring in security?" She stuck her head out of the room, talking to the first person she saw.

"No need." Sharpay handed Gabriela an advance issue of the magazine she would be on. "Good luck Gabriela and I'll be calling you once I've confirmed a few offers …" Gabriela fiddled with the magazine between her fingers as Alex crossed her arms over her chest.

"So we're lesbian lovers now?" She rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding."

"I'm just doing what we talked about, you know … advancing my career."

"On the cover of Sports Illustrated? Nice bikini." Alex answered dryly as Gabriela waited until she left to allow herself to smile. This was good news. She looked _awesome _in the photo. Her skin glowed into a light caramel brown, her bone straight black hair looked flawless. The orange bikini popped on her…

* * *

"Daddy's here!" Troy yelled, adding a sense of excitement to an otherwise sad and somber environment, the hospital. The kids flocked to him with great ebullience as Troy struggled to keep a hold of the flowers that he had picked up for Gabriela.

"Daddy!" Jason squealed as his father picked him up. Even Tatiana seemed less moody, but that didn't make Gabriela perk up in the least when they all walked into her room together. Rather, she crossed her arms, defiant yet puerile, like a child. She was not going to cave in this time.

"How's my favorite woman?" He whispered into her ear with the small hairs of his face tickling the bottom of her lobe. He hadn't shaved this morning.

"You smell nice … had a nice time with your bar skank?' She wondered indignantly, pulling away from him slightly.

"Gabi … not here. People are around and the kids--" He supplicated, placing the flowers on a surface behind them that Gabriela could not see.

"Don't tell me about the kids. I know them better than you do. I'm _here _every day, all day." She answered more annoyed than bitter like before.

"You're right baby." Troy tried to appease her. "You're an excellent mother now … what's going on?"

"If you would just be here then you would know."

"Fine…" Troy racked his brain for a solution to his absence. "The game on Tuesday, I won't show up. I will take whatever consequences there are. I will stay as long as you need me. How does that sound?" He took her hand.

"You can't do that and you know it. They'll fine you for missing another game Troy." Gabriela spat out.

"But I'll do it if you want … babes … bunny bear, what's this about?" He took her hand suddenly as Gabriela shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe that Troy would think that she would hurt herself, like she would let things get that bad …

"Nothing, but … Kids, will you give us a moment?" Gabriela begged as they continued to ignore her until Alex came in and asked them to do the same thing. They happily obliged, especially knowing that an ice cream treat was in the works.

Everyone left … that is, except Tatiana.

"Will you give us a moment Tat?" Troy wondered, giving her a small hug.

"Why should I have to listen to her? She's not my mom."

"I know that but--"

"Come on Tatiana, otherwise I'm eating yours." Alex threatened, pulling away the pre-teen who was all too eager to make Gabriela's life more hellish than she could imagine.

"Thank God for Russo." Gabriela adulated once seemed like it was going to be her favorite saying, a lifelong catch phrase.

"Yeah, she's really doing a good job helping you out. Does this … _act _have anything to do with her?" Troy wondered, referring to his almost wife's acerbic nature.

"No. But … can we have this talk when we get home?"

"Sure babe." Troy pressed his lips against Gabriela's lightly, happy that she was safe. When he heard about the attempt from the Paparazzi, he panicked. Gabriela was, after all, his first love.

* * *

That night Gabriela felt less angry and hurt than before. Troy was practically glued to her side, doing everything for her even though it wasn't necessary. The limited use of her arms didn't mean that she couldn't get around, but Troy insisted on carrying her everywhere she needed to go which … grew on her.

"Is this your way of making it up to me?" She muttered into Troy's ear as he carried her back to the bedroom.

"No. I want you to know that I have a love for you that is unmatched. You're my number one." He promised.

"I thought that was basketball."

"You matter to me than anyone. If you had died--"

"Don't be silly. I won't die on you. Ever. I promise. Knowing that you're alive will be enough to fight off death until I win." She answered back, resting on her side and facing Troy. He had a way of getting to her like that.

Anytime she got angry that he wasn't here, his presence would make it all okay, even if he was wrong, because to Gabriela … there was no wrong that he did that would remain unforgiven. No matter what he did to her, Gabriela loved him and would follow him anywhere, even to hell if it meant being with him forever.

"How have the kids been?"

"Honestly?" She laughed. "Driving me crazy out the wazoo … and then there's Tatiana and all her attitude. I swear Troy, I know she's Lena's cousin and all but do we really have to keep her twice a month? She's a bad influence."

"She's just being a teenager, being difficult." He answered back.

"I've missed you so much … I told myself that this time I was going to stay pissed at you and curse you out for leaving me here with four kids but … I can't now." Gabriela remarked, falling into the enchantment of his gray eyes.

"Good because … there's something I've been meaning to do …" Troy muttered, sliding his lips over hers softly, the smoothness and taste of her strawberry gloss easing the process.

"All I get is one?"

"No … as many as you want." He kissed her once more, again and again until thesmoochesturned into something more serious.

"I can't have another baby." Gabriela whispered as Troy caressed her hair, gazingdown at her.

"It's okay … we'll use protection this time." He sighed, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. It was always so much better when it was truly just the two of them … no interference from anything.

"Good." Gabriela nodded, not wanting to tell Troy that she couldn't get pregnant again because she was already carrying a child. Her _second _child from her NBA high-school sweetheart who had had threekids from other women and who she dropped medical school for… She sounded so pathetic.

"You don't want another one?" He asked jokingly, removing his shirt and pressing his body closer to hers.

"I'll take the act of making a baby without actually having one grow inside me." Gabriela smiled, kissing Troy and all conversation ceased. It had been a while since they had been this honest and intimate with one another, and even though both of them were hiding huge secrets, it looked as though Troyela stood a chance.

The idea of her 'happily ever after' coming true threw Gabriela outside of herself and she let go of her inhibitions, giving herself fully to Troy saying things she wouldn't normally say with kids around, which meant that she was so tuned into him making love to her that she didn't notice that a small audience had formed.

Tatiana stood in full view of the action, glaring at the two but her presencehad gone fully undetected.

"I love you." Troy stated to Gabriela, holding her tightly to him and leaving all thoughts of Dione back in Washington.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Troy had a ball game and Gabriela was set-up to do another photo shoot. For now, she was stuck with taking Tatiana and Lena to the train station to spend Spring Break with Tatiana's parents.

The boys would go spend part of the time with Mr. and Ms. Bolton, and the other half with their uncles Max and Justin.

But before any of that was set to happen, Gabriela had to deal with Tatiana, again.

"Hey sweetie, do you want something to eat?" She wondered as the young, pouty girl nodded and followed. This surprised Gabriela since normally she would be complaining that the food wasn't organic enough or vegan enough … **wah-wah**.

"What would you like to eat?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." The young girl sat down at the bar stool, watching Gabriela closely.

"Okay. Veggie burger? No meat … right?" She asked, trying to keep her wobbling to a minimum. Pregnant ex-magazine cover vixen? Not cool.

"Sure …" Tatiana smiled sweetly, waiting until the food was done and placed in front of her to be her real self. "Gabriela, may I ask you something?"

"Of course?"

"What does 'fuck' mean?"

"What? Where did you hear that?" Gabriela inquired, surprised.

"From you and da-Troy, last night. I came in the room because I got really scared … I heard you two talking and then I saw--"

"What you saw was nothing Tatiana. I had a chest pain and Troy was just helping me. And that word is something you should never say … that's what grown-ups say when they're mad." Gabriela answered calmly, but tried not to panic.

Damn it. The kids had seen.

"Then why did you say 'fuck me good?'" Tatiana took a bite out of her veggie burger, nonchalant about everything while Gabriela was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Tatiana, what you saw--"

"I know what I saw. My mom told me all about it…" Tatiana shrugged it off. "I wasn't sure if that was what she was talking about so I took a picture--"

"You did _what_?"

"And sent it to her." The young teen smiled brightly as Gabriela used the table as support to push her away from the kitchen. Damage control had to be done and fast but right now … Gabriela's priority was to get Tatiana out of the house and then … figure this out.

"Have you told anyone else what you saw?"

"No …. Well … just Lena, of course."

"Why would you do that?" Her voice narrowed.

"Oh, because she's my _sister_. I told her that too and she's so happy. She's always wanted a sister…"

* * *

(A/N: I am anticipating your responses to this chapter. It gets even better next time because I've got more Troyela drama prepared ... should I keep them together or break them up?? --NL)

* * *

Chapter Four: The White Man Gets Paid Off of All of That


End file.
